The New Superhero
by Carmel Panda
Summary: This is my first story so the writing isn't that wonderful .-. ... I don't know if anyone like's OC's or AU's, but this is mine. I'll continue on in the new chapter. I took on a 1st person P-O-V, because I'm in love my characters humor. Well, I don't now to write summary's either, so enjoy... I guess (:
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1: All Stories Have ****Orgins**

**~Joining the team might be a good or bad idea. I'm not really sure, but I made new friends and living outside of the castle is amazing. Well here's my story, about me of course the alien princess who doesn't deal with BS. Hey that rhymes! (:D)~**

Greetings , dear viewers. Well I am not good at intros. Ugh! Okay. Let's start over. Hi, my name is Jaderienne Allstar, Princess of Allstar. Yes, I know... It's a mouthful. I guess you can just call me Jade for short. My dear parents gave me that long name after a beautiful poisonous flower on my planet. Thanks mom and dad for naming me after a poisonous flower. Well.. I need stop using well (ugh -.-). I should stop introducing myself and get on with the story... Shouldn't I?

Today is my big birthday party. I turned 15 years of age 3 days ago. On my planet, turning 15 is very important. It's when a female becomes a "women". Much like one of your Earthly celebrations. Well this celebration is more important because I'm the damn princess. I think my parents spoil me rotten. I love the princess life... It's just that it kind of gets boring if I live it every...single...day!

Any moment now my Lady-In-Waiting will nag at me to get ready. Yay(not really...)! Oh! There she is.

"Get up! You have woken up 3 minutes late!"

" Annabelle, being 3 minutes late isn't much of a problem!"

"Princess, I must insist you get up!"

*sigh*"Alright..." -.-

~Annabelle has been with me ever since I came out of the womb. She's basically my best friend. Even with our age difference. I heard she grew up with my dad in a small town and started working in the castle when my dad was going to marry my mother. Annabelle is always in a rush. She's so organized it scares me a little. She always has to be on time. It's a blessing yet a curse.~

Annabelle practically grabs me by the sleeve off my bed and leads me out the doorway.

" A princess needs her royal pampering for a day like this!"

" Are the servants going to bathe me again? I can clean myself. I don't need help."

" No! I spoke with them and they're only going to scrub your hands and feet and clean your hair."

"Thank the gods!"

Annabelle smiles her golden smile as she leads me to my bathroom.

"Take a shower for about 15 minutes and scrub EVERYWHERE!"

" Annabelle, I swear your like my second mother."

"Princess, it's my duty to take care you to the highest quality."

~I hear Annabelle leave with her gentle she's gone, no more nagging. I swear I have the fanciest bathroom ever. Gold trim everywhere. A giant gold sink. A bath and shower. And of course my oversized vanity. Sometimes I think of my bathroom as miniature spa.. An extreme royal spa. ~

*15 minutes later*

~ I exit the shower and dry myself off. I put on my baby pink robe and sit in my luxury chair. As if the messenger god Faste had called her to my aid Annabelle popped in my bathroom with my 4 usual servants.~

" Greetings, dear princess."

" We have come to serve your needs."

" Congrats, on your new status."

"Thank you, ladies ,Can we quickly go through this so Annabelle doesn't burst with frustration."

" Princess, I am not angry, I am just disappointed for you being 3 minutes late. Servants, perform the special treatment, and bring her back to her bedroom and style her beautifully."

~ Annabelle swoops out the room. I presume she is going to speak to my parents.~

"What is Annabelle's issue today, your majesty?"

"Dear, Mya she is angry because I woke up 3 minutes late."

"Well that's just silly!"

~ All of us laugh. We all love Annabelle, but as I said earlier she is a pain. Mya, is a refugee from a war.

The IGA(Intergalactic Army) rescues refugees from other planets and transports them to my planet for safety reasons. Then they send them back to their home planet when the war is over. Some refugees decide to stay and some leave. Mya is 13 years old and sneaked on one of the transport ships. My brother found her and decided to bring her to the castle. Her parents both died in fighting. So, my parents accepted her to become a high ranking servant here at our castle. Sometimes I think my older brother brings too many miracles home... I never see Liam that much anymore ever since he joined the IGA. I miss him a lot, but lucky he came for my birthday(\^~^). Damn! Let's get back to the story!~

* 30 minutes later*

"Princess you're all clean, let's get you into your special gown"

~ This part is actually exciting. I get to wear my older sister's remodeled gown. It's an honor. Gwendolyn, is a Green Lantern. Yes, I know my siblings are overachievers. I wonder what I'll do.. All this talk about siblings, let me introduce you to them all. The oldest child of all is my brother, Alexander. He was in the IGA. He would of been 20 years old now, but he.,, passed away when he was 16. He was stabbed in the heart by an enemy. I ...miss him...very much... He had dark brown hair and had blue eyes. On my planet people have hair with colored streaks that match their eye color. Our eyes resemble Tamaraneans' except we have three black dots under our eyes.

My next sibling is Gwendolyn. She is 19 years old and is a green lantern. Strangely being a green lantern her "color" is actually indigo.

Next is my other brother Liam. His color is green. He is 18 years old and is in the IGA.

Then I have twin sisters: Hope and Joy( corny, I know). Their color is purple. They are 5 years old. They were born right after Alexander's death.

Then my youngest sibling Jacob. He is 2 years old and his color is blue.

( My color is pink. It's actually my favorite color ^~^) Too many thoughts here -.-! Just shut up Jade! Ugh!~

My servants lead me to my bedroom and squeeze me into a corset.( I swear corsets are from Hell!) Then Mya brings out my dress. Gwendolyn enters my room and sheds a smile.

" Aren't you going to look darling little sister? You have more of mother's features than I do. Oh! Don't forget to wear this!"

She hands me a gold necklace with a heart that says my name. Alexander gave me this necklace for my tenth birthday. Mya clasps the necklace around my neck. I look in the mirror and spin around. My dress is pure white. It is strapless. I wear to gold bands on my upper arms with floral designs, and the same bands on my wrists. I have a gold belt with floral designs as well. My hair is curled and braided all the way down my back. My shoes are regular platfrom heels with lavish designs the go above my knees. I use my powers to transform my usual pink streaks into gold.

"Wow. You've really grown up beautifully. Alexander, would love to see you so gorgeous."

I hug Gwen tightly and kiss her on the cheeks. Annabelle bursts in.

"Come on you majesty! No time to waste!"

" Where is that princess?! I need to speak with her! Privately!"

" You may not pass!" A guard shouts.

I recognize that voice... Suddenly a dark figure runs through the hall and knocks me down. He points a dagger to my throat. He smirks.

" Nice to see you again princess."

.::To Be Continued::.


	2. Introduction: Redo

_This is a redo of my first chapter. Thank you for whoever commented saying my character is a Mary Sue. She is but she has flaws: being arrogant and brutally honest to name two. More of her flaws will come on later in the story. Please stay updated to my story if you like it and check my profile to links of what my OC looks like. Thank you!_

That's it! I hate life! I hate being Ms. Perfect Princess. Well, surprise! I'm not, sorry not sorry. You might be wondering why I am irritated. Well if you are... let me tell you why. I just turned 15 years of age and on my planet that is a milestone birthday. It is when we become a mature teenager. Not a child neither an adult. My parents decided to have a big celebration... by big I mean enormous. Me being a princess and all my parents spoil me rotten. Sometimes I enjoy being admired by millions of people, however it gets really annoying. I know I'm breath teasingly beautiful, but damn. I need a break.

It so happens I am laying face down on my bed hoping Annabelle doesn't throw me out of bed . I want to sleep in today. I am not very fond of big celebrations,(even if they are in my honor). Plus my bed is comfortable and warm, so I'm not leaving it. Suddenly, my blanket is torn off . Of course it's Annabelle, the lady-in-waiting from Hell. I love her, it's just that she's too... I don't know how to explain it. She's known my dad since they'd been childhood friends and moved to the castle when my father got married to my mother. She's honestly like my second mom. Annabelle shakes my body back and forth, so I can get up. I swat her hands away.

"I'm not getting up!" I scream into my pillow.

"Princess, get up now! Or I will push you out of this god damned bed!" Annabelle screams back.

She kept her word. She shoved me off of the bed and on the floor. I still tried to sleep on the floor even though I was in pain from the fall.

"Ow. I didn't know this is how you treat royalty," I mumble.

Annabelle giggles. She takes enjoyment in my pain. How nice... I struggle to stand up. I'm still in pain from Annabelle shoving me off my bed on the hard, cold floor. She messed up my hair. I had in a perfect bun, well now it's not perfect anymore... I guess I'm going to leave my hair styling to my servants... Annabelle grabs my arm and leads me to my bathroom.

"You need to brush your teeth you have morning breath and your body smells like you've played with pigs in mud. Take a shower to," states Annabelle.

I roll my eyes. Annabelle nags too much. I gesture Annabelle to leave the room. I need privacy for the gods sakes. Annabelle sighs and closes the door behind her.

"Hurry up princess you need to be ready in 2 hours!" she screams through the door.

I sigh. Finally, I have privacy. Actually considering me being royalty I don't really have privacy... I take off my clothes and throw it in the hamper. I've worn that nightgown for a long time... I go into the shower and turn on the faucet. Cold water runs down my body. Being startled I fell down. I guess I've officially woken up. I get up and quickly switch the temperature. The cold water transitions to warm water. Now I don't feel like I've been frozen in ice. I wash myself and wash my hair. Annabelle hates that I wash my hair. She insists that I don't because "I have servants for that". I feel like I can't do anything without being pointed out as a princess. I turn of the shower and step out of it. I grab a towel and dry myself. I put on a robe and open the door.

"Annabelle, I'm ready," I addressed calmly.

Annabelle and my usual servants came to my aid. I sat down in a cushioned chair and let them do their magic. They cleaned my feet and nails to perfection and combed my hair. I love when people touch my hair; it's so soothing. Well until they start styling it. I feel like they are ripping my hair from my scalp. Beauty hurts, no wonder I'm in so much pain. The pulling had finally stopped. I shoved everyone out-of-the-way to admire myself in the mirror. I know that I am gorgeous, but I'm just checking. I spin around in mirror, displaying myself. My hair is brown with pink at the bottom. The pink fades into the brown. My hair is naturally like this. My hair is styled into perfect curls and a braids.

"Princess come back to your room. We need to put your clothes on," says one servant( I really don't know her name. Never cared to remember).

I too a look at my self one more time in the mirror and follow behind my servants into my room. I take off my robe and remembered that I have no undergarments. I cover myself as much as I can. Annabelle leads me into my closet and hands me my bra and underwear. She looks at me and leaves. I change into my undergarments and exit the closet. My servants then placed a corset on me. They laced it up. I felt like I was having the life sucked out of me. I really had no reason to wear a corset. My body is nicely shaped for my age(I swear I'm not bragging). My servants placed the dress on me. It was an off white color with golden sashes. It had sleeves the dropped below my shoulders. They then put on a golden necklace that has been worn for generations for this special occasion. They also put a golden band on one of my arms and two bracelets with floral designs stopping at my elbow. They then set me down on a chair to put on my shoes. My shoes were similar to high heels and had golden, floral designs extending to my knee. They finally topped it off with a gold flower crown. I went to my mirror and admired myself one more time. Damn, I am beautiful.

"Princess Jaderienne, your family would like to see you,"advised Annabelle I followed her to my parent's throne room.

There sat my mother and father; king and queen. To be more specific: Queen Anastasia Allstar and King Joseph Allstar. My siblings were also waiting for me. My oldest sister ,Gwendolyn, my older brother, Liam, my two younger sisters, Hope and Joy and my youngest sibling, Jacob. I have another sibling...but he passed away 5 years ago. I wish to not speak of him now...

"Oh, darling you look gorgeous," smiled my mother.

I went to embrace her. I nodded a thank you. My parents looked like they had something they were hiding. My mother's smile turned into a frown. She held my hands and almost seemed to tear up.

"Honey there is something we need to tell you..."cried my mother,"The Tigarians have declared war... and we have to... send your siblings including you to safe locations..."

I looked around in confusion. The Tigarians had signed a peace treaty, but I guess that wasn't enough. I am tired of being sent to so-called "safe locations". I never really felt safe. Those monsters killed my... Ugh!

" Why can't I just fight for myself. You taught me how to defend myself, yet I can't use it. This is bullshit!" I blurted out.

Everyone looked surprised that I had cursed. I have been trained to use my powers at a young age and I never get the chance to display them. I stormed out the room, but I bumped into someone. Of course it was Uncle Hal... You know the Green Lantern... The one who's also been like an uncle to me.

"Where to you think you're going?"he asks.

"My room," I comment.

" Go back and apologize to your mother and father. That wasn't very nice of you to say something like that to them. They feel strongly about you leaving to be safe too. Everything isn't about you okay," says Uncle Hal calmly.

I nod and go to apologize to my parents. Uncle Hal follows behind me.

" I'm sorry mother and father," I apologize.

My parents give me a worried smile and then start to discuss with me and all my siblings.

"Gwen you are going to Zamaron with the Star Sapphires since your are one of them. Liam stay with the IGA. Jaderienne you will go to Earth with Hal. And my youngest children will stay with us," acknowledged my father.

Earth! Really? I am going to Earth. The planet with no hope. The planet with... humans... This just made me more bothered then I already was. First I got ready for my celebration for no reason. Second, I have to leave my planet for the millionth time. Third, I have to go to Earth. Oh that wretched planet. I admit I love Hal, but his species is so... ugh...

I'm sent to my room. I go to my room and lay myself on my bed and cry. I hate life!

**_.:To Be Continued:._**

_Hope you enjoyed and follow my story for more. This is an improvement to my first chapter. I'm not going to drop my first one, but keep it so you can my you for reading and good-bye._


End file.
